Episode 1.6
Episode 1.6 was the sixth episode in Series 1 of Broadchurch. Plot Alec Hardy walks along the beach at Broadchurch. He sees Steven Connelly, Paul Coates, Nigel, and Mark Latimer standing near the surf watching him. He yells at them to get away from the water. They ignore his cries. He wakes up yelling and takes some pills. In the police station, Hardy looks at a paper in which the headline describes him as "The Worst Cop in Britain." He tells Ellie that their supervisor will be scaling back the manpower on the Latimer case soon. They prepare to go to Jack Marshall's funeral. Hardy tells Ellie that the killer might be there, and that they should watch for anything unusual. He tells her that he tailed Paul Coates the other night and found him going to an AA meeting. He asks her to look into him. The Latimers prepare for the funeral. Mark tells Beth that he's thinking of going back to work soon and asks her when they're going to talk about the baby. She puts him off. At the newspaper, Olly gets ready for the funeral when Karen arrives. He tells her he felt insulted that she didn't call or try to contact him but just left town. She says that she felt guilty after Jack committed suicide and went to stay with a friend before returning to work. Maggie shows up and berates Kate for contributing to Jack's death but Kate blames the town for turning on him so quickly. At the funeral, Paul Coates delivers an angry eulogy, noting that the town failed Jack and also failed Danny. Afterwards, the community heads to the Trader's for a wake. Ellie and Hardy keep watch to see if anyone is acting strangely. Ellie notes Nigel laughing with some men. Maggie asks Ellie about whether she found anything on Susan Wright, and Ellie says she's too busy to really look into it. Alec almost collapses in the middle of the wake, an action that others put off as too much drinking. He steadies himself and goes to question Tom about Paul Coates. Joe intervenes before he can question him too much. Later, Tom is sitting playing a video game, when Chloe tries to slip out with Dean. She asks him to tell anyone who asks about her that she's in the loo. When she refers to the fact that he was Danny's best friend, Tom angrily denies it. He says he hated Danny. Beth meets with Karen, who explains that she's not writing about the case anymore and that there likely won't be any more news coverage until the killer is caught. Beth asks Karen if she can introduce her to some of the families from the Sandrbook killings so that she can talk with someone about what she's going through. Karen agrees to try. Hardy and Ellie question Olly, who tells them that anyone could have taken his boat. He says that the last time he used it was about six months earlier, when he had taken Danny and Tommy paintballing. Ellie expresses surprise, and Olly says that Tom asked Joe if he could go, because he knew she would say no. He says that lots of people paid his mom to rent the boat, including Paul Coats. Ellie and Hardy question Paul, who says that he took the boat out for a fishing trip about a year ago. Hardy questions him about his alcoholism, and Coates angrily insists that has nothing to do with the case. Hardy insists that he should come in and give a DNA sample. Mark goes back to work and finds it hard to deal with the solicitousness of Nigel and his clients. Chloe returns to school but finds that everyone is staring at her, and has a hard time concentrating in class. Beth goes running and then meets with one of the mothers from Sandbrook. The woman tells her not to trust Hardy, that he messed up the Sandbrook murders: lost evidence, "bollocksed up" the trial and let the murderer go free. The conversation does little to comfort Beth as the woman tells her that her own marriage fell apart, as many do after the murder of a child, and that she fills up her days with crying, drinking, and sleeping pills. Afterwards, Beth gets a call that Chloe left school. Mark picks her up and drives her to the farm outside town where Dean lives. There they find Chloe listening to music with Dean and dancing. She says that she couldn't take everyone staring at her, and that she feels suffocated by being "the dead boy's sister." Dean had built her a "happy room" where she can go to just enjoy herself and forget about losing Danny. Paul is in the police station giving a DNA sample to Hardy. He asks why Hardy seems to have something against him and Hardy accuses Paul of trying to insert himself into this crisis in order to aggrandize the Church. Paul says that people came to him looking for hope because Hardy and the police were not able to provide it. Later, Hardy leaves a phone message for his daughter, telling her that he thinks about her all the time, and wondering if they might speak soon. Maggie calls a friend of hers at another paper to dig deeper into Susan Wright, figuring that they will have to do so themselves since the police won't do anything. He soon faxes her a file full of information. Maggie goes and leaves the file on the door of Susan Wright's trailer. Tom asks Paul Coates if there's any way to retrieve information which has been deleted from a computer. Paul tells him that it can be done by a technician or with retrieval programs. Later, Tom is standing on the beach when he's approached by Susan Wright and her dog. He plays with the dog as Susan talks to him. She warns him that it's dangerous for him to be alone near the spot where they found the dead boy. Tom tells her that he and Danny used to be friends. She invites Tom back to her trailer to feed her dog. While there she shows him Danny's skateboard and tells him that he can have it since he was Danny's friend. Mark takes his family to the arcade, insisting that they should play some games and have fun. They play air hockey and grabbers and enjoy themselves. Later, they have some food and reminisce about happier times. Beth says that they should take the baby to the arcade when it's born. Tom takes the skateboard home and shows it to his parents. Ellie tells him to put it down and not touch and asks him where he got it. The police arrive in force at Susan Wright's trailer, She's not there so they bust in. Susan is instead at the offices of the Echo where Maggie shows her copies of headlines proclaiming "murder". She says that she knows all about her husband and children and the crimes of which she was accused, but never proven to have committed. She says that Susan threatened her and so she wants Susan to know that it was she who turned Susan in to the cops. Ellie and Hardy stand behind Susan to arrest her. Outside the Echo, Nigel finds Susan's dog tied to a post and takes him away. The only emotion Susan shows is when she's being lead away and sees that her dog is missing. At the police station, Hardy and Ellie interrogate Susan, but she doesn't tell them anything. She says she won't talk until she sees her dog. Hardy leaves her to sit in a cell and think, and tells Ellie to find the dog. That night, Nigel drives Susan's dog to a secluded spot and aims his crossbow at it. The same night, Paul Coates finds Tom outside smashing a computer with a rock. At the police station, Ellie gets a call that someone saw a torch (flashlight) being used inside the hut where Danny was killed. She and Hardy race over there. A figure bursts through the cabin door and they give chase. They follow the figure into a boatyard, unable to see who it is. As they search through the drydocked boats, Ellie's mobile rings and the person rushes by, knocking her down. They chase after him, but Hardy collapses in pain. Ellie tends to him as the figure runs off. The other police arrive just then and Ellie tells them to go after the fugitive and call an ambulance. Cast Cast in order of apparance: *David Tennant as DI Alec Hardy *Will Mellor as Steve Connelly *Joe Sims as Nige Carter *Arthur Darvill as Rev Paul Coates *Andrew Buchan as Mark Latimer *Olivia Colman as DS Ellie Miller *Jodie Whittaker as Beth Latimer *Susan Brown as Liz Roper *Charlotte Beaumont as Chloe Latimer *Jonathan Bailey as Olly Stevens *Vicky McClure as Karen White *Carolyn Pickles as Maggie Radcliffe *Bill Fellows as Laurie *Pauline Quirke as Susan Wright *Adam Wilson as Tom Miller *Tanya Franks as Lucy Stevens *Simone McAullay as Becca Fisher *Sanchia McCormack as Nicky Smith *Matthew Gravelle as Joe Miller *Steve Bennett as PC Bob Daniels *Simon Ludders as Trevor Smith *Jacob Anderson as Dean Thomas *Benji Yapp as Fred Miller *Amanda Drew as Cate Gillespie *Bailey as Vince Category:Episode Category:Series 1